


Wait for it

by barneslecki



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mention of Danneel - Freeform, Mention of Genevieve, POV Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barneslecki/pseuds/barneslecki
Summary: Jared doesn't feel okay in a convention, Jensen is there for him. And now both need to face some things together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes.  
> This is my first story about this ship so pls don't be so hard on me. Now enjoy :D

"two minuts and J2 is next" a guy from our crew shout.

Now, where's Jay.

"hey Clif, you found Jared yet? we are next" our bodyguard look at me like he had no clue, awesome. 

How could no one find a 6,3 feet giant dude, it's impossible. 

"please tell Robert to sing two more songs, I'm gonna look for Jay"

"but Jensen, the schedule sa-"

"fuck that, Jeff, I can't be there without him. Just tell him, I'll be back" Jeff just sight and go after Robert.

Fine, now where is Jared.

I leave the auditorium and enter to the back building, we have our photos with fans there, it's not as big as the others places we've had past cons but that's great. 

"Jared" I shout. No answer. 

"Jared, Jared... Shit, Jay...where are you" I open doors just to find our crew members and nobody seems to have saw Jared. 

A few minutes later I'm staring the back door of the building, the one who face the parking lot where our trailers are set.

If jared it's not behind that door, that's it. I'm calling the cops.

I exit the building slowly and silent, don't wanna scare someone by shouting Jared like a mad person. 

And thanks chuck he's here, no calling the FBI then.

Jared is facing his trailer and with a phone in his hands. I wanna go there and bring him inside but I sense something.

Something is wrong. With him.

"Jay?" he flinch when I touch his shoulder , but doesn't turn around. I can hear sobs. Is he...? 

" Jay look at me" he doesn't, fuck. What should I do, I know sometimes he just need space but it's been a while since anything like this happened, things were okay lately but clearly not anymore and I don't even know why.

More sobs, fuck.

"hey, hey easy dude, just breathe okay, just breath with me.... Yeah just like that, in... and out...in and out.... You're doing good Jay, just breathe, I'm here with you, not gonna leave ya" his breathe calm down and there's no more sobs. Slowly I turn him around and don't wanna waste time so I just hug him tight.

"relax Jay, I'm here now" I start rubbing his back with my right hand while I rub his hair with the other. He feels so tiny right now, so fragile and I just wanna protect him for everything. 

"Jen I'm sorry... I -" he sounds raspy. I have to step on my tip toes to hug him so now that he's not any longer over me, I'm practically hanging up from his neck.

"shh big boy, nothing to be sorry, we'll talk about this later okay. Let's get inside. I'm freezing my sweet butt here." he gives me a little smile and that's enough for me to kiss his nose, just a tiny kiss. And now Jay is all red, blushing like a teenager.

We giggle a bit, my arms still around his shoulders and neck. His still around my waist. 

There's noise around us and then we hear Clif behind "sorry to interrupt but the con, guys" 

"oh shit the con" Jay says and breaks our little bubble. He's now besides me, wiping his face and tucking his phone on his pocket. We really need to talk about what happened. But not now.

"yeah, the con" and with that we headed inside again.


End file.
